


El camino de la serafín

by NealeandKuma



Series: Las encadenadas al mar [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NealeandKuma/pseuds/NealeandKuma
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si el Gobierno estuviera ocultando algo a todo el mundo? ¿Cómo reaccionarían los piratas si supieran que existe algo más fuerte y destructivo que las Frutas del Diablo?En alguna parte del mundo se ocultan 7 personas, en busca de alguien cuyos ideales y sentido de la justicia sean válidos para poseer dicho poder. Son muchos los que pueden aspirar a ello, pero solo tienen 7 oportunidades. Y ninguno lo sabe.Uno llegó a sospechar algo pero se olvidó hace mucho tiempo Otro solo tiene un vago recuerdo de cuando sus caminos se cruzaron Sus ideales son puros y su mente sigue siendo inocenteSu apariencia es fría, pero su alma es cálida, para tratar de calentar una que hace tiempo que se marchó





	1. Chapter 1

Los gritos se escuchaban a lo lejos, dándole un descanso a las pobres orejas de Chopper. No quería perderse el juego de Zoro y Sanji, pero...no había podido soportar más el acoso de Porche. Así que había salido corriendo, hacia las casetas que rodeaban la zona de juegos. Ofrecían buenos lugares para esconderse. 

Fue desde una de esas casetas de donde le vino el sonido de una canción. La voz que cantaba era agradable y dulce, haciendo que se acercara para escucharla mejor. Después de dar unos cuantos pasos, empezó a llegarle también el olor de una persona. Olía a una mezcla entre algo dulce y el propio olor del mar. No era desagradable ni demasiado intenso, pero su instinto animal le instigó a huir cuando lo sintió.

Al intentar retroceder para volver al campo se tropezó con una de las cajas que estaban desperdigadas por la zona, tirándola y desperdigando su contenido. 

-¿Quién anda ahí?- le preguntó una voz femenina desde el interior de la caseta, cortando la canción.

-¡U-un pirata!- le respondió el reno, con voz rígida.

Durante un momento, la chica guardó silencio, antes de empezar a reír suavemente.

-Bueno, eso es bastante obvio. ¿Eres nuevo?

-¡S-sí! ¡Pero no por mucho tiempo! ¡Mis amigos me recuperarán! - exclamó Chopper de forma más firme esta vez, acercándose a la puerta.

-Seguro que sí...-le respondió la voz con tono consolador.- ¿A que están jugando?

-Groggy Ring...

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Eso...eso es muy malo!- la puerta de la caseta tembló. Debía de estar intentando abrir desde dentro.- ¡Foxy ya es un tramposo normalmente, pero en ese juego es peor! ¡Tus amigos pueden acabar muy malheridos!

-¡¿Cómo?!- gritó Chopper, empezando a entrar en pánico, mientras la chica seguía intentando abrir la puerta. Eso hizo que el reno se calmara un poco.- Oye, ¿Por qué estás encerrada?

-Porque no le dejo hacer trampas.- gruñó la chica desde dentro, aún peleando con la cerradura.

-¡Ah! ¡Espera! Si te saco, ¿ayudarás a ganar a mis amigos?

-¿Uh? ¿Puedes abrir la puerta?

-¡Claro! Tú apártate. - le respondió Chopper, cambiando a su forma más grande para arrancar la puerta del marco.

Por fin pudo tener un vistazo de la chica, que le miraba con cara de asombro. Era un poco más alta que Luffy, con el pelo negro y largo, recogido en una apretada trenza. Tenía los ojos de color turquesa, tan intenso que casi no parecía natural. 

Algo le decía que Sanji gritaría al verla.

-¡Venga, vamos!- le instó la chica, empujándolo un poco para que corriera.-¡Ah, si! Me llamo Nereida.

-Ah...eh... ¡yo soy Chopper!- le respondió el reno, empezando a correr. Juraría que le sonaba ese nombre...

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nami clavó los talones en el suelo, hundiendo sus tacones en la tierra; apretando los brazos alrededor de Luffy. No sirvió para nada. Seguía moviéndose, incluso con Ussop empujándole desde delante.

-¡Luffy, sé que estas enfadado, pero por última vez...NO PUEDES PEGARLE AL ARBITRO!- le gritó la pelirroja.

-¡¡Me da igual!! ¡¡Ya me tiene harto!!- gritó el moreno. Había estallado cuando los otros sacaron armas.

Alguien golpeó en la nuca al árbitro. Pero no fue Luffy.

Una chica con un vestido largo había llegado corriendo con Chopper, directa al árbitro, al que ahora estaba regañando de una forma espectacular. El hombre parecía muerto de miedo, aunque hacia solo un rato se había atrevido a discutir con Sanji. Por la expresión de su cara, no estaba muy seguro de que hacer. ¿Es que la chica era de la banda?

-¡Maldita sea, ¿pero quien la ha dejado salir?!- gritó Foxy, ganando la atención de la chica.

Fue un error.

-¡Tú! ¡Maldito tramposo miserable! ¡No vales para nada más! ¡Yo también ganaría 900 veces seguidas si manipulara todos los juegos! ¿Te crees que amañar las cosas te hace astuto? ¡No eres más que un cobarde! ¿Zorro plateado? ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Como mucho llegas a rata gris!

La conmoción que estaba causando en el público era tan grande que les llamó la atención a los jugadores. Cuando la vio, Zoro se quedó helado. Casi habría sido golpeado por Pickles si Sanji no lo hubiera pateado fuera del campo. 

-¡Oye, marimo de mierda! ¡No es momento para que te distraigas!- le gritó el rubio. Pero no obtuvo respuesta. El espadachín seguía con los ojos clavados en la morena.

En ese momento, Nami se dio cuenta de que Luffy también se había quedado helado, desde el instante en el que había aparecido la chica. 

-¿Nereida...?

La morena detuvo su regañina a Foxy al escuchar su nombre, girándose hacia el hombre de goma, con expresión de asombro.

-¿Luffy...? ¿Están jugando contra ti?

Los ojos de la muchacha se movieron, buscando a otra persona, hasta que se detuvieron en Zoro.

Luego se fijaron en las heridas que le cubrían y su mirada se llenó de ira.

Volvió a girarse hacia Foxy y, demasiado rápido como para que alguien pudiera detenerla, le abofeteó. El golpe resonó con intensidad e hizo que el hombre cayera al suelo. Le había golpeado tan fuerte que se había hecho daño en la mano.

Al ver que Nereida tenía todas las intenciones de golpear a su capitán de nuevo, uno de los tritones la agarró por detrás, levantándola en el aire. 

-¡¡Suéltame!!- gritó la chica, revolviéndose como un gato para liberarse.

-¡Oye, déjala!- exclamó Luffy, saliendo de su estupor, dirigiéndose hacia el tritón. Una serie de manos salieron del suelo, impidiéndole que se metiera en la pelea.

-No, capitán.- dijo Robin, acercándose a él.- Si nos metemos en esto, podrían usarlo para perjudicarnos en el juego. Además, no van a hacerle daño.- añadió la arqueóloga.

Era cierto. Aunque el tritón la había sujetado con brusquedad para apartarla de Foxy, lo hacia con cuidado. Incluso parecía que le tenia un poco de miedo.

-Oye, cocinero pervertido. Muévete.- gruñó Zoro, golpeando a Sanji, que estaba intentando tener una mejor vista de Nereida.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Eres tu el que se ha quedado quieto antes!

-¡Cállate y vamos!- le gritó el espadachín.- Tenemos que ganar lo que nos queda. Definitivamente tenemos que hacerlo.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

-¡Estabas incumpliendo las normas! ¡Ocultaste parte de tu tripulación para que no pudieran reclamarla!

-¿Eh? Perdieron el primer juego. No han tenido la oportunidad de elegir aún.

-¡¡No me vengas con tecnicismos!!

Foxy retrocedió un poco con el último estallido, aunque no parecía que la chica fuera a golpearle de nuevo. En esos momentos estaba indignada, no furiosa. 

-Así que esa es Nereida.- murmuró Nami, mientras observaba a la chica discutiendo con el otro capitán.

Era la muchacha que, según Luffy, tendría que haberlos estado esperando en Loguetown. Después de no haber sido capaces de encontrarla allí, habían preguntado tanto Zoro como él en cada isla que pasaban, intentando encontrar alguna pista. 

Cuando no se acordaba uno, lo hacia el otro. Siempre. Eso les había dejado claro al resto de los miembros que era importante.

-Capitán.- dijo Sanji, apoyando la mano en el hombro de Luffy.- Te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo.- declaró con solemnidad. Parecía a punto de llorar de emoción.

Nami suspiro, desesperada. Cuando Zoro había descrito a la chica, había hecho hincapié en su atractivo, y la pelirroja se había burlado todo lo que había podido de él por eso. Ahora se temía que tendría que disculparse.

Nereida era guapa. Muchísimo. De una forma que no parecía ni natural, pero que no le importaba a nadie.

Destacaba tanto que era imposible de ignorar.

Era morena, tenía los ojos azules y era preciosa. Esa era su descripción. Simplemente. 

-Luffy.- dijo Nami, interrumpiendo su línea de pensamiento.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Hemos ganado uno de los juegos, pero aun queda otro…y supongo que querrás salvar a Nereida además de a Chopper…

-¿Hm? Si, ¿y qué?- le preguntó el capitán, antes de sonreír.- Todo estará bien mientras gane el último juego, ¿no?

La regañina de Nereida al otro capitán se interrumpió cuando escuchó las palabras del moreno, deteniéndose para mirarle con una expresión entre emocionada y agradecida. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, la desagradable risa de Foxy resonó entre ellos.

-¡Escucha, sombrero de paja!- comenzó, señalándole con el dedo.- La tercera ronda es combate. ¡¡Y es imposible que alguien me venza en ella!!- continuó el extravagante capitán.- Mas te vale prepararte para cuando me quede con uno de los tuyos…no voy a permitir que me quites a mi bailarina. 

-¡¡Nunca perderé en una pelea contra ti!!- le replicó Luffy, furioso por sus palabras

Foxy solo volvió a reír mientras se alejaba.- Mocoso…Una pelea…y un juego…son dos cosas distintas. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No te dejaré tener a ninguno de mis nakamas

 

…ni que sigas obligando a Nereida a quedarse contigo

 

¡¡...aunque me muera!!

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fue igual de difícil conseguir tanto que Foxy admitiera su derrota como que permitiera que Nereida recuperara sus cosas. Por fortuna, la combinación de las increpaciones de la bailarina y las amenazas de Nami consiguieron amedrentar lo suficiente al desagradable capitán. Nereida repartió la poca ropa que tenía en un par de bolsas, pero claramente no era lo que más le importaba.

Su prioridad era recuperar sus espadas. Eran toda una pieza de artesanía, de longitud media y ligeras, perfectamente adaptadas al cuerpo esbelto de la morena. Estaban llenad de pequeñas filigranas que, sin embargo, no influían en su terrible filo; como pudo observar Zoro al escuchar el silbido que emitieron cuando Nereida las devolvió a su funda tras comprobar su estado. 

También tenían un brillo verdoso que llamó la atención de Robin. La arqueóloga no hizo ningún comentario, guardando sus preguntas para un momento más tranquilo.

Una vez el barco de Foxy se perdió en la lejanía; con los insultos y las amenazas de sus tripulantes desvaneciéndose lentamente en el aire, la euforia estalló dentro del grupo de los sombrero de paja. Aunque siguieran necesitando un carpintero, la incorporación de un nuevo nakama a la banda siempre era un motivo de celebración. Nami estaba especialmente contenta, feliz de tener a otra fémina cercana a su edad en la tripulación. Aunque Sanji no se quedaba lejos en este aspecto.

-Ah, aunque vamos a estar algo apretadas al dormir.- comentó la pelirroja.- ¡Una vez canjeemos el oro, tenemos que comprar muebles nuevos!

-No te preocupes, Nami. Puedo dormir en el suelo.

“¡De eso nada! Una mujer necesita descansar bien para estar guapa. Ya le quitaremos alguna cama a estos mastuerzos”

“¡Oye!”

“¡Le dejaré mi cama encantado a Nereida!”

La conversación se había vuelto más informal en el momento que llegaron a la casa de Tonjit. Luffy había insistido en ir a contarle que habían derrotado a Foxy, y Chopper quería comprobar que Sherry se estaba recuperando bien del disparo. 

Desde luego, no esperaban al hombre ridículamente alto que encontraron durmiendo de pie al lado de la casa del nómada. De la misma forma que no esperaban que fuera uno de los almirantes de la Marina. 

Aokiji intentó poner algo de tranquilidad entre los gritos y las amenazas de los sombrero de paja, tratando de decir que él no tenía interés en pelear. 

-No tengo intención de arrestaros…- empezó a decir el almirante.- Solo estoy aquí para confirmar lo que hace Nico Robin tras el incidente de Arabasta. Solo estoy aquí para reportar-.

La actitud tranquila y perezosa del hombre cambió en el momento que sus ojos cayeron sobre Nereida. Sus cejas se fruncieron con preocupación y algo de tensión, en un gesto de hostilidad.

-Tú…¿qué haces tú aquí?


	2. Chapter 2

Nereida se encogió ante la mirada del almirante, retrocediendo un paso. - Perdone… ¿le conozco de algo? - preguntó, nerviosa. 

Aokiji siguió observándola en silencio, mientras la tensión se fundía poco a poco en su cuerpo al ver la reacción de la chica. - …No. Parece que te confundí con alguien más. 

Antes de que la morena fuera capaz de hacer algún comentario, fue interrumpida por un “¡Gomu gomu no…!”, seguido por los gritos de Sanji y Ussop, que intentaban impedir que su capitán empezara una pelea. 

\- ¡Dejadme! ¡No dejaré que se lleve a Robin! ¡Y a Nereida tampoco!

-Ya te he dicho que no tengo intenciones de haceros nada…- respondió Aokiji en un tono cansado, olvidando a la chica definitivamente. 

-¡Me da igual! ¡Vete a otro sitio! ¡Aquí no eres bienvenido! - le increpó Luffy cuando consiguió soltarse.

-Está bien, está bien, me iré…- dijo el almirante, rindiéndose. - Pero oí algo mientras estaba dormido. Tú. Haz las maletas y prepárate. - añadió, dirigiéndose a Tonjit. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La impresión por el despliegue de poder de Aokiji aún estaba presente en las mentes de la tripulación mientras despedían al nómada. Luffy había agarrado a Nereida de la muñeca para jugar con ella en el hielo; como si no se hubieran separado en ningún momento. 

El almirante observó al grupo en silencio, estudiando las interacciones que habían tenido con el anciano, y la familiaridad con la que Luffy se movía alrededor de todo el mundo. Quizá fue por eso que decidió que era una persona demasiado peligrosa para dejarla marchar. 

La tensión solo fue creciendo en el aire conforme el hombre hablaba, hasta que finalmente el estallido de Robin la rompió, desatando una pelea. Sólo los reflejos de Zoro la salvaron del ataque de Aokiji. Sin embargo, conforme el logia fue tomando golpe tras golpe de los principales luchadores de la tripulación sin retroceder un milímetro, fue haciéndose patente que tenían pocas probabilidades de aguantar. Fue en el momento que Nereida atacó que Aokiji hizo un movimiento, evitando el filo de su espada con un movimiento brusco y una mueca desdeñosa. 

Por desgracia, no fue suficiente para impedir que atrapara a Robin en un abrazo helado, congelándola en el acto. 

A partir de ese momento, se desató el caos. Gracias a la rápida intervención de Luffy y Ussop, consiguieron salvar a Robin de los golpes de Aokiji; pero la diferencia de nivel no disminuyó ni un poco. Los tripulantes se batieron en retirada, dejando a su capitán peleando en un duelo con el almirante; llenos de dudas y preocupación. 

 

El sonido de la ducha era lo único que impedía que un silencio incómodo y pesado se instalara en el baño del Merry. Chopper miraba la figura inmóvil de Robin, con una sensación opresiva en el pecho causada por el miedo y la preocupación. Sabía que Ussop estaba en el mismo estado que él, cansado de gritar; esperando a que el agua funcionara, a que algo confirmara que su amiga estaba aún con vida…

-¡¡Chopper!!

El grito de Zoro les hizo saltar a los dos, sobresaltándolos. El reno salió corriendo hacia la cubierta lo más rápido que pudo, encontrando que faltaba uno de los miembros de la banda por regresar. 

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¡¿Por qué solo habéis vuelto vosotros cuatro?!- preguntó el reno desde el barco, asustado. 

-¡Te lo explicaremos más tarde! ¡Primero tienes que ayudarnos con nuestros miembros congelados! - le gritó Zoro, ansioso. 

-¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Sí!! ¡Tenemos que derretir el hielo con agua, pero…pero Robin está en la ducha!

-¡Saltar al mar! ¡Es un efecto de una akuma no mi, debería ayudar a derretirlo! - les dijo Nereida, señalando al agua, mientras subía con Nami a la cubierta para poder ayudar a Chopper. 

Fue doloroso.

Fue doloroso estar esperando a que Robin se descongelara sin poder hacer nada más que ver como el agua caía. 

Fue doloroso esperar a que los miembros de Zoro y Sanji se recuperaran, hasta que fueron capaces de moverse otra vez.

Fue doloroso ver a Luffy en ese estado, en una pose que dejaba patente lo duro que había peleado contra Aokiji. 

Y fue doloroso esperar en la cubierta del barco, hasta que Chopper salió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas anunciando que los corazones de su capitán y la arqueóloga volvían a latir. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuatro días después de zarpar de Long Ring Long Land, el ambiente del Merry estaba mucho más animado. Nereida observó cómo Chopper y Ussop esperaban a que Luffy saliera a la cubierta, haciendo una actuación de como lo había congelado Aokiji. No pudo evitar reír un poco, pero aún estaba un poco preocupada por lo que había pasado. 

-Oye, Nereida.- la voz de Robin interrumpió las payasadas del trío.- ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

-¿Uh? Sí, claro Robin. ¿Qué pasa?

-Esas espadas que llevas…están hechas de kairouseki, ¿verdad?

Zoro levantó la cabeza para escuchar mejor, al tiempo que la bailarina bajó la mirada a las vainas de su cintura.

-Sí…el filo sí, al menos. ¿Te diste cuenta cuando peleé con Aokiji?- preguntó la joven, volviendo a levantar la mirada.

-No. Fue antes, cuando las recogiste. Son algo extraordinario, en ese caso. Deben tener un gran valor. 

Cierta pelirroja se incorporó con un movimiento rápido cuando escuchó las palabras “gran valor”. Nereida se encogió un poco, girando el cuerpo para hacer de escudo humano para sus espadas.

-¡Nami! ¡Que he visto que tenéis un montón de oro en la bodega! - le replicó la bailarina, antes de responder a Robin. - No estoy segura de si son muy valiosas…son una herencia.

“En el lugar donde nací insisten mucho en enseñarnos a pelear de forma eficaz contra los usuarios. Por eso el uso de armas con kairouseki es bastante común. También aprendemos a nadar muy pronto en aguas peligrosas”

-Vaya, que bien. Así el cocinero y el espadachín tendrán a alguien más que los ayude cuando nuestro capitán caiga al agua. - comentó la arqueóloga, riendo un poco.- Tienes que contarme más cosas del lugar donde naciste. Parece una cultura interesante. 

-N-no se…no creo que haya muchas más diferencias aparte de esto y lo que os dije el otro día. 

Ante la mención del “otro día”, Sanji hizo un sonido miserable, dispuesto a empezar a disculparse con la joven del pelo largo de nuevo, mientras esta hacía un gesto tranquilizador para calmarlo. Las risas de fondo de Zoro no servían de mucha ayuda.

El incidente que había causado esta situación había sucedido dos días después de la pelea con Aokiji. Sanji estaba teniendo su comportamiento adulador habitual con la nueva tripulante, cuando Nereida le pidió de forma firme que se detuviera después de uno de sus elogios. 

Decir que fue una sorpresa para la banda es poco, teniendo en cuenta la actitud calmada y conciliadora que había presentado la joven desde que llegó al barco. 

-No me voy a enfadar porque doy por supuesto que no lo sabes…- empezó a decirle Nereida al cocinero, retorciéndose las manos. - Pero en el lugar donde nací, alabar el físico de una mujer que acabas de conocer es…un insulto bastante serio. Al hacer eso, estás dando a entender que no vale para nada más…por decirlo de una forma suave. - la chica murmuró esa última parte, mordiéndose el labio. 

Sanji estaba mortificado. Empezó a disculparse como un loco con ella, a pesar de que Nereida le dijo que estaba bien. 

Sus halagos desde ese día no habían disminuido, aunque evitaba nombrar nada de su físico. 

No parecía que sus remordimientos fueran a disminuir a corto plazo, sobre todo con los comentarios que Zoro aprovechaba para hacer cada vez que tenía oportunidad. 

-Nereida, ¿puedo ver tus espadas? - fue precisamente el espadachín quien la devolvió al presente. Se había levantado para acercarse donde estaban hablando las dos morenas. 

El chico había tenido curiosidad por las espadas de su compañera desde la primera vez que las vio. Esta era una buena oportunidad para saciarla.

Sujetó la espada que le entregó Nereida con firmeza, estirando el brazo para comprobar su peso y su longitud.

-Es muy ligera…-comentó Zoro, moviéndola un poco con un silbido. Era normal; Nereida no parecía tener mucha fuerza física. Pero…-¿No crees que será fácil romperlas?

Para su sorpresa, la chica se empezó a reír.- Quizá si la aleación fuera normal. Pero el kairouseki es casi irrompible.- le explicó, acercándose para ponerse a su lado.- Tuve suerte de que me las dieran. Si no, pelear habría sido mucho más difícil para mí.   
Zoro asintió en silencio durante su explicación antes de devolverle la espada y, aparentemente satisfecho, volvió al sitio donde estaba durmiendo.

-¿Qué, ahora que sabes que está segura te quedas más tranquilo?- se burló Ussop, comiendo del plato de patatas que les acababa de traer Sanji. 

Cualquiera que fuera a ser la respuesta de Zoro, fue interrumpida por la exclamación de Luffy cuando vio una enorme rana nadando a lo lejos. 

El aviso de Nami sobre el faro que acababa de divisar fue completamente ignorado por los chicos, demasiado ocupados en remar a toda velocidad para alcanzar al anfibio. 

También ignoraron los avisos que les estaba dando Nereida hasta que chocaron contra algo, encallando el barco.  
-¡Tenemos que movernos de aquí! ¡Da igual si es adelante o hacia atrás! ¡Pero hay que hacerlo YA!

Un silbato había empezado a sonar a los lejos, pero parecía que se acercaba cada vez más. Justo en el momento que consiguieron desencallar el Merry, vieron de donde provenía. 

Era un…¿tren?


End file.
